Vibration Emission
The power to generate destructive shock-waves. Sub-power of Vibration Manipulation. Also Called * Seismic Burst/Emission/Generation/Projection * Seismic Energy Burst/Emission/Generation/Projection * Shockwave Burst/Emission/Generation/Projection * Tremor Burst/Emission/Generation/Projection * Vibration Burst/Generation/Projection/Waves Capabilities The user can generate shock-waves that can push targets over, repulsed them away, shatter them, even cause earthquakes by shaking the ground or dislodging underground tectonic plates, thus causing earthquakes. Applications *Burrowing by vibrating fast enough to move through soil, displacing minerals. *Burst by emitting vibrations. *Death Inducement *Disintegration by shaking matter to pieces. *Earthquake Generation *Ground Pound *Internal Rupturing *﻿Lateral Repulsion *Sharpness Manipulation by vibrating objects. *Shockwave Clap *Shockwave Stomp Associations * Air Manipulation * Earth Manipulation * Enhanced Strength * Explosion Inducement * Jolt Inducement * Molecular Oscillation * Sonic Boom Generation * Sound Wave Generation * Sound Manipulation * Telekinesis * Vibration Manipulation Limitations *Vibrations need a medium to travel through, whether gas, liquid or solid matter. Known Users Known Objects * Bracelets of Submission (DC Extended Universe) * POW Block (Super Mario Bros) * SCP-339 - Be Silent, Be Still (SCP Foundation) * Banrai (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003) * Gura Gura no Mi (One Piece) Gallery Film/TV s.gif|Skye/Daisy Johnson (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D) can emit vibrations to push bullets away from her... File:s2.gif|...and can generate a wave of vibration... File:s4.gif|...so extremely powerful... File:s5.gif|...that the force can blast... File:s3.gif|...an entire field of tree. Wonder Woman Shockwave.gif|By slamming her Bracelets of Submission together, Wonder Woman (DC Extended Universe) produces a shockwave powerful enough to stagger Doomsday. File:X3Arclight.jpg|Arclight (X-Man 3: The Last Stand) creating shock waves by clapping her hands. Manga/Anime File:Accelerator_Generating_Earthquake.png|Accelerator (A Certain Magical Index) manipulating vectors to generate a powerful shock wave on the earth. File:Los_Nueve_Aspectos.gif|Kaname Tōsen (Bleach) using Los Nueve Aspectos to fire off very destructive shock waves. File:Yuuki_Shatters_Windows.png|Yūki Tenpōin (Code:Breaker) releasing powerful sound shock waves to shatter windows. File:Goku_vs_Chi_Chi.gif|Son Goku (Dragon Ball) using Kiai, using his ki to distort air currents to create a simple shock wave. File:Shockwave_From_the_Fingertips.png|Freeza (Dragon Ball) using Shockwave From the Fingertips to create powerful ki-induced bursts at Piccolo. File:Freeza_Using_Kiai.png|Freeza (Dragon Ball) using Kiai, using his ki to distort air currents to create a powerful shock wave that sent even Super Saiyan Goku flying back. Arale Earthsplitter.gif|Arale Norimaki (Dr. Slump) uses the Earth Splitter, a punch to the ground that causes such destructive shock waves that the Earth itself splits open. File:Cherry_Blossom_Impact.png|Sakura Haruno (Naruto) compressing all of her chakra, and then concentrating it all with minute control into her fist for destructive shock waves in the form of Cherry Blossom Impact. File:Daytime_Tiger.png|Might Guy (Naruto) using Daytime Tiger, a very fast punch that creates a highly pressurized air shock wave in the shape of a tiger. File:Evening_Elephant.png|Might Guy (Naruto) using Evening Elephant to punch five times at tremendous speed and force, each one progressively stronger, creating devastating vacuums of compressed air. File:Evangelion_Unit-01_Shock_Wave.png|Eva Unit-01 (Neon Genesis Evangelion) utilizing its A.T. Field arm into a very powerful shock wave. File:Crocodile Sables Pesado.gif|Crocodile (One Piece) using Sables: Pesado to create a dense sandstorm that causes a massive shock wave burst upon impact. File:Whitebeard_using_Kabutowari.png|Edward Newgate (One Piece) using Kabutowari to enhance his punch with vibrations, shattering Ronse's helmet and skull. File:YamiGuraNoMi.png|Marshall D. Teach (One Piece) holding a shock wave bubble in his left hand. Kuma's Ursus Shock.gif|Bartholomew Kuma (One Piece) using Ursus Shock, creating a very powerful shock wave in the form of a compressed air bomb File:Sai_Dai_Rin_Rokuogan.png|Rob Lucci (One Piece) using Sai Dai Rin: Rokuogan to produce a powerful shock wave that gave Luffy massive internal injuries. File:Hasshoken.png|The Chinjao Family's (One Piece) Hasshoken style generates shock waves to shatter the enemy defenses. File:Hadō_Elbow.gif|Jesus Burgess (One Piece) using Hadō Elbow to create a powerful burst of shock wave that causes destruction from afar. File:Ryūsōken_Ryū_no_Ibuki.gif|Sabo (One Piece) using Ryusoken: Ryu no Ibuki to shatter the entire Corrida Colosseum ground with a close-range shock wave punch. File:Chinjao_using_Hasshoken.png|Chinjao (One Piece) using Hasshoken. File:Slaking_Earthquake.png|Slaking (Pokemon) using Earthquake to create powerful shock waves. File:Huey's_Vibration_Weapon.png|Huey (Project ARMS) releasing hypersonic vibrations from his body to shatter and disintegrate his victims at a molecular level. File:Jabberwock's_Vibration_Weapon.png|Jabberwock (Project ARMS) releasing hypersonic vibrations from his body to shatter and disintegrate his victims at a molecular level, even the vibration-resistant Successors. File:Futae_no_Kiwami.png|Sanosuke Sagara (Rurouni Kenshin) using his Futae no Kiwami, which can produce shock waves from the double hit. Video Games Senran_Kagura_Art_of_the_Raging_Mountain_God.gif|Ayane (Dead or Alive) using the Art of the Raging Mountain God technique to create powerful ground-based shock waves. File:DK_Shockwave.jpg|Donkey Kong (Super Mario/Donkey Kong) can produce shock waves either by clapping his hands... Hand Slap.jpg|...or slapping the ground. Comics/Cartoons File:Fourarms_Shockwave.jpg|Fourarms (Ben 10) produces a shock wave by punching the ground. Sonic Scream by Black Bolt.PNG|Black Bolt (Marvel Comics) releasing very deadly shock waves via his screams. File:HulkSmash.jpg|Hulk (Marvel Comics) smashing the ground to create shock waves. File:Rictor_add_h.jpg|Richtor (Marvel Comics) using his mutant seismic ability. File:Crosta_(Earth-616)_0002.jpg|Crosta (Marvel Comics) demonstrating his powers on Namor. Vibrating Shifting by Speed.JPG|Speed (Marvel Comics) File:Archlight_side.jpg|Philippa Sontag/Arclight (Marvel Comics) Sonic Wave Emission by Cyborg.jpg|Cyborg (DC Comics) Vibration Emission by Ultron Janet.jpg|Ultron-Janet (Marvel Comics) File:Ulysses_Klaw_(Earth-616)_from_Superior_Carnage_Vol_1_1_001.jpg|Klaw (Marvel comics) File:Quake_woman_quake_drill.png|Quake Woman (Megaman) using her Quake Drill to create minor earthquakes. Raphael_with_Banrai_(2).gif|Using Banrai, Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003) can emit shockwaves powerful enough to shatter rock. Web Video Yang Punch.gif|Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) punches the ground with enough force to produce a shockwave to knock her enemies off their feet. Category:Powers Category:Sound Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Generation Category:Air-Based Abilities Category:Earth Powers Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Electrical Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries